Look Deep Within My Heart
by Juno0712
Summary: Raven is in love with someone, but thinks he could never feel the same way about her. But she can hope. Based on a personal experiance. Raven's POV. One shot. RaexBB.


**Hey guys! Welcome to another fiction! I didn't expect this one either, but it's something I HAVE to get off my chest, and what better way to do that than to write a story? A fair warning though, this MIGHT be a 'lil bit sad...**

**Story details:**

**Explanation: The reason I wrote this story is because, I like someone, A LOT, but I don't think he'd ever like me, I've known him for nearly a year, and he's been like a brother to me, he has a girlfriend, but, I still like him, I always have, but he doesn't know, and at the moment, I don't want to put any pressure on him because his ex is upset. And I REALLY don't wanna make him feel bad. About anything.**

**Title: Look Deep Within My Heart**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Raven is in love with someone, but thinks he could never feel the same way about her. But she can hope. Based on a personal experiance. Raven's POV. One shot. RaexBB.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to the guy I have feelings for. And, of course, BBxRae shippers **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em. Full stop. End of story. Bye, bye.**

**Well, time for the first and final chapter!**

Sighing heavily, I allowed myself to fall backwards onto my bed. So many thoughts racing through my head. So many questions left unanswered. Oh how I wish I could just come out and say those three simple words.

No. Not simple. The words "I love you" would never be simple. If they were, I'd have said them a thousand times without hesistation.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I contemplated meditating...but no amount of meditation could heal the heart ache within me.

Who could've guessed? The dark, mysterious goth was falling hard for the happy-go-lucky prankster of the group. It all seemed unreal. Three years ago I would have NEVER been able to feel so strongly about someone. But ever since the downfall of my sinister father, Trigon, I've felt my emotions grow stronger and stronger.

Especially towards Beast Boy.

My heart leapt at the very _thought_ of his name. Beast Boy. I'd been so harsh to him in the past, yet he always treated me with a great deal of respect. We always looked out for each other. Always. Even if we _did_ fight like a married couple. I smiled as my mind was flooded with memories of Beast Boy's childish jokes and my dry sarcasm. How many hours did we spend teasing each other?

But, one had think...did any of those moments we spent together mean anything? Could he--_no. _A guy like Beast Boy could _never_ like someone like me...right?

No.

"I can't get my hopes up...I've had my heart broken once before...it's too painful to experiance again...even if he _did_ like me back, he'd have to prove it before I could open up my heart to someone again..."

And with that said, I allowed a single tear to slide down my cheek and onto my pillow.

I could always dream. But having the feeling that the dream would never become reality took all meaning out of it.

I sighed again, this time cleanching my eyes shut to try and cut off the flow of salty tears emerging from my violet eyes.

_Anything_ was better than this. I wished so hard that I could just come out with the words "Beast Boy I love you" I wished so hard that he felt the same way. But what was the point? Why wish for something you'll never get?

I shook my head vigerously. Putting myself down wasn't going to help at all. I needed cheering up not put down.

I sat up and hugged my pillow to my chest. Gently placing my head to rest on it. If I was convincing myself that Beast Boy was never going to love me the least I could do is hope. Hope.

The very word lifted my spirits. But only for a mere second.

I wiped my eyes and headed off to the roof. My dark, morbid room wasn't helping me at all.

I stopped half way down the corridor, turning to face a door. _His_ door.

I smiled somewhat sadly.

"Never let me get you down...you mean more to me than you ever can and ever will know...look deep within my heart and you'll see your smiling face...I love you..."

I suddenly felt my throat tear. Tears began to fall from my eyes. I was breathing faster than usual. Frantically, I ran to the roof, my tears flying behind me.

_'Why did I have to fall in love? Why did I have to fall in love with him...why?'_

Soon, I reached my destination, shaking softly and crying silently to myself. What a state I must have looked...

I walked to the edge of the building and looked out into the horizon, ignoring the sudden down pour of rain. There I began to think. Began to _hope_. Hope that one day, _one day_, my dream would come true.

One day...he'd look deep within my heart and see just how much he means to me...

One day...

**Well, there ya go. Sad, I know, but I would have screamed if I didn't do this. Ah well. Hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R!**

**- FDH**


End file.
